


Farewell Armitage

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Horror, Huxloween, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Plot Twists, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unsettling, blood mention, gothic horror, time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Benjamin writes to his love for the last time.  Huxloween Day Ten: Gothic Horror





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Halloween is over, but it's always Halloween in my head. Haha 
> 
> Please mind the tags. This is kind of fucked up tbh.

_Dear my beautiful Armitage, Oh how I miss you. I miss your laugh. It was a rare and crisp sound. Your laugh registered much better in my ears when I was the cause of such an alluring occurrence. I miss the way my heart would flip whenever you glanced at me. You always stated directly into me. My bones and organs could feel you staring at them as well. Your eyes, the color of a fat rain cloud, would sparkle whenever I obeyed you. I miss the sound of your voice. It's long drawl, the way it made me feel. I miss the small sounds you'd make whenever we'd make love. You were so open for me, so raw. I will never experience that level of a metaphorical nakedness with anyone on this planet._

_I must confess that when you tried to leave our relationship behind, leave me behind, my heart felt like glass that has been shattered. All of a sudden the very person who I thought I could trust with my being stepped on me. Crushing my heart into small pieces, that i could do nothing about. Nothing but stare as they laid on the ground._

_They still write about us in the papers, Armie. There was a new one out this morning. We are- were quite the pair they claim. Is that why you wanted to leave, my love? Was it the number of people that we killed that worried and troubled you? Was it who we were killing that bothered you so? Or was it how we did it?_

_You and I, we fed off of each other's madness. We encouraged each other's vices. Unlike the rest of the world who label us as insane, psychotic. We are gods. Doing what God himself has asked us to do. Why would he create us this way if he didn't want us to act on our behaviors? We were made for each other. I would've killed more for you, thousands. I would've killed myself if you had asked. If it meant that I could be with you, be seen in public with you. If it meant that you could be mine. We were born in the wrong era dear, the wrong time. In another world we would've been treated like the kings that we are. We'd be allowed to love freely instead of behind closed doors. Maybe then, you wouldn't be so ashamed of me._

_I didn't want to kill you, my sweet. But what else was I to do? You left me. You were going to pin it all on me! I've been trembling ever since I did it. The look in your eyes when I dug my dagger into your pale and freckled neck. Your blood, it's everywhere. I can't seem to wash it off. Not just your blood, but your memory. The memory of pure ecstasy that I got when we together, when we held each other, when we loved each other. I know now that that love wasn't love on your part. Just lust. Don't worry my dear Armie, I forgive you for not returning the deep love that I had for you. Your soul and your essence is trapped under my skin. No matter how hard I can't wash it away._

_And so, as I write this letter, my pen dipped in your blood, I must bid you adieu. Do not fret my love, the world will remember us. As the wonderful murdering artists that we were._

_I must go. I hope to join you in the afterlife, I hope that our reunion would be a sweet one. Kitten, I must go. For the police are sure to arrive at any moment._

_I can hear their sirens right now. I must hurry. They'll see you, and they'll see me. Our souls together as one. Our bodies bathed in each other's blood. In each other's love._

_Don't forget me, don't forget what we've done._

_I will always love you,_

_Benjamin Hans Organa_

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be more of this au FOR SURE! I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**


End file.
